A conventional MNTL circuit includes an MNTL basic gate circuit and an emitter follower circuit. In the emitter follower circuit, a driving transistor which is driven by the MNTL basic gate circuit supplies an output level to an output terminal thereof.
In operation, when the driving transistor becomes ON state, an output signal of the emitter follower circuit becomes high level to charge up a wiring stray capacitance existing between the output terminal and a lower power supply level. When the driving transistor becomes OFF state, charges accumulated in the wiring stray capacitance are discharged toward the lower supply level through a resistor, and the output signal of the emitter follower circuit becomes low level.
According to the conventional MNTL circuit, however, there is a disadvantage in that a propagation delay time of the output signal thereof is relatively long, because a fall time of the output signal is long as compared with a building-up (rise) time thereof. The fall time of the output signal is dependent on a discharging time of the charges accumulated in the wiring stray capacitance through the resistor.